Ayane
| species = Human | birthdate = September 7 1004 ACM | age = Part I: 7-11 Part II: 12-21 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 165.9 cm | weight = 47 kg | blood type = A | hometown = Takigakure | homecountry = | affiliation = | occupation = | team = Hiryū no Hōfuku | partner = | clan = Fūma Clan | family = "The Scientist" (Adoptive Father) | rank = Genin | classification = Medical-nin Missing-nin | reg = T-3255 | academy = 12 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Yin–Yang Release | unique = | jutsu = | tools = Katana }} is a kunoichi who originated from Takigakure and a member of the Hiryū no Hōfuku. Background Ever since Ayane was a child, she never knew who her parents were as they were killed by robbers in her house located outskirts of Amegakure a day after she was born — Ayane's parents were local residents (non-shinobi) of the land of Rain who descended from Fūma Clan. Luckily, Ayane was saved after her mother hid her from being seen. The morning after the incident, a scientist from Takigakure who happened to came across Ayane's house heard a cry from baby Ayane. With the information of Ayane left by her mother on a piece of paper, the scientist decided to take care of her as no one is willing to look after her in the neighbourhood. Ayane was then taken to live with the scientist in Takigakure ever since. Meeting The Ryū On September 7, a 12 year-old Ayane who finally graduated from the academy came home to express her excitement to the scientist but instead she was shocked to see big smokes coming from her neighbourhood. With many Takigakure's shinobi gathered to secure the civilians and ready to encounter the attack of an unknown group of shinobi who already filled the neighbourhood, Ayane managed to sneaked into the neighbourhood by a secret route. Right after Ayane enters her house, she was horrified to see the scientist lifeless with full of blood on his body. As Ayane about to exit the house, she was already surrounded by 10s of the shinobi attackers. With her life at stake, a mysterious shinobi with a scarf-covered face came and killed all the attackers effortlessly. After the situation became a bit calm with Takigakure shinobi secure the neighbourhood, Ayane who already marked her life-saver shinobi started to trail him. As the tracking became quite far from Takigakure, the shinobi approached Ayane from the back and asked her purpose of following him. Ayane who shocked by his approach asked him to take her as a student to become stronger shinobi as she had nowhere to call home anymore. Interest in her tracking ability with her status as the scientist's "daughter", the shinobi accepted Ayane as his student in return she has to share any intel and technology of the scientist. With that, the shinobi introduced himself as "Ryūsuke Senju".